


Princess

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s09e11 Newborn King, F/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs might be right. Tony won't find what he's looking for in the old man's basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP is still the same, folks. But the muse demanded, and I obey. Never even thought of this pairing before. Never seen it, either.  
> Enjoy.

“She's makin' lamb.” Tony looked up from his place at the corner of his boss' workbench. He was confused for a moment, so he stared back down at the cups in his hand. “You won't find what you're lookin' for down here, DiNozzo.”

 

“You sure it's okay?”

 

“Yeah, I told her you were comin'” Gibbs gestured to the door, pink bike still hefted on his shoulder. “C'mon.”

 

“When did you tell her?” Tony felt his nerves rise for the second time that day. _Feels like I passed Christmas Present and managed to waltz right into Christmas Yet To Come._ He stacked the cups back inside of each other, then pulled them apart again in a rhythm that was sure to annoy his boss just a _little_. Inwardly, the childish part of him – which was becoming less of the whole every day – giggled in glee at the annoyed expression that Tony saw flit across Gibbs' face. 

 

However, Sneaky-Boss out-sneaked him again. Tony was completely thrown for a loop when Gibbs rolled his eyes, beckoned to him for the last time, and sighed. “Last week, DiNozzo.” 

 

“Really, Boss?” Tony looked in the rear view mirror, making sure his shirt was straight and there was nothing in his teeth. His hair seemed to be behaving properly, and he felt a coiling in his gut. 

 

“Really. Stop primpin' and get your damn seat belt on, Tony.” His tone was gruff, but fondly so. 

 

“On it, Boss.” With that, Gibbs peeled out of his driveway and drove at his normal hair-raising speed to the little house that they'd found for Leyla and Amira to live in. Tony was unusually silent throughout the drive, thinking things through. After Burke had … encouraged him to spend some time in the daycare, Tony had found himself thinking about little ones. The last case had only intensified it as he looked up at the 'king' on the screen. The 'king' that turned out to be a princess. What an adorable little one she was. But that was over, and Rule Ten said when you were done with a case, you let it go. But Tony was still thinking about little ones. And as little ones went, Amira was the princess her name suggested. She was well-mannered most of the time, already spoke three or four languages, or enough in each to get by, and her smile brightened the room when she walked in. _She came by that part honestly,_ Tony mused, thinking about her mother. 

 

For his part, Gibbs stayed silent, letting Tony process things without input. He did glance over from time to time, smirking at his agent, knowing pretty much what was going on in the man's mind. 

 

It took them about half an hour to get there, and when they did, Tony hopped out of the car, and headed up to the door. He knocked, and Leyla peered through at him. He smiled and she opened the door, welcoming him in. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Agent Tony.” Leyla Franks was dressed in a fine blue velour dress that made the silver necklace on her neck stand out. Her dark eyes sparkled with the lights of the season. 

 

“It's just Tony. And Merry Christmas, Leyla.” He reached for her hand, nerves jangling fiercely. He bussed a soft kiss on her knuckles and grinned, watching her dark skin darken just a little more as she blushed. “You look stunning.” 

 

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs called, grousing at him. “Quit your damn posturin' and get outta the way! It's cold out here. Don't be lettin' all the damn cold air into the house!”

 

Tony winked at Leyla, stepped across the threshold, and called back. “On it, Boss.”    
_This could turn out to be a very good Christmas after all._


End file.
